


Just Lips

by jadedwulf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedwulf/pseuds/jadedwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a prompt: Gendry finds Arya kissing someone (random dude, Ned Dayne, whatever) and, when he asks her about it, she explains she just wanted to know what it’s like. Gendry selflessly volunteers to show her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Lips

Tom finished his rendition of “Let Me Drink Your Beauty” to a round of applause. The young serving woman in his lap clapped and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh come now, love,” said Tom. “You can do better than that, can’t you?”

The girl laughed and kissed him on the mouth this time. This brought on a cheer from the few spectators that had gathered round.

Arya watched it all and wondered why kissing was always such a big deal. It didn’t seem that special to her, yet all the girls she knew always seemed to swoon at the mere mention of a kiss. Arya wrinkled her nose and took a sip of her ale.

The inn that the Brotherhood was staying at was so small that they took up half the hall. Arya glanced over to where Harwin and Lord Beric were sitting; Lord Beric kept his hood up and sat in the corner, lest anyone notice what he looked like. His squire, Ned Dayne, sat near Arya. Arya studied Ned momentarily, thinking back to Tom and the serving girl.

“Ned,” Arya whispered. Ned looked up at her. “Come with me.” She took Ned by the hand and led him outside, away from prying eyes. Gendry looked up from his ale to watch them leave, but said nothing.

“What is it, my lady?” Ned asked once they were outside.

Arya decided to get right to the point. “I want you to kiss me,” she said.

“You want me to… what?” Ned sputtered. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I just want to try it,” said Arya.

Ned looked at her uncertainly. “Alright,” he said. Tentatively, he reached forward and brushed her lips with his; it lasted no more than a few seconds. “Was that alright?” Ned asked.

Arya nodded her head. She was right – kissing really wasn’t anything special. 

Ned stood there awkwardly, waiting to see if Arya would say anything. When she didn’t, he nodded his head towards the inn. “They’re probably serving dinner now,” he said. “Care to come back inside?”

“That’s alright, you go ahead,” said Arya.

After Ned left, Arya sat down against a wall of the inn. It was still light out; what remained of the sun could be seen glowing orange behind the trees. Arya wrapped her arms around her legs and watched the sun set.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been out there when she heard someone calling for her.

“Wondered where you were.” Arya turned to see Gendry walking towards her. “You’ve been gone a while,” he said. “Harwin thought you might have tried running off again.”

“I’d just get caught,” said Arya. “Where’s Harwin?”

“Checking the stables.” Gendry sat down beside her and handed her some bread and cheese. “Here. You missed dinner. Thought you might be hungry.”

“Thanks,” she said. Arya took the bread and ate it quietly.

“So what were you and Ned Dayne doing earlier?” Gendry asked. “I saw you two leave together.”

“Nothing,” Arya mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

“Didn’t seem like nothing. His whole face was red when he came back inside; when Lem asked him about it, he nearly choked on his ale.” Gendry nudged her with his elbow. “So what was it you two were up to?”

“Just kissing, is all. Nothing special.”

Gendry raised his eyebrows. “And what possessed you to kiss the likes of him?”

“I was just curious.” Arya sighed. “It was stupid anyway. I don’t see why other girls always make such a fuss of it. They’re just lips.”

“Bet he didn’t even do it right, said Gendry. “It’s more than just pressing lips together. You have to know what you’re doing.”

Arya scoffed. “And you would know?”

“Course I would. Your great Lord of Starfall is just a boy; I’m almost a man grown.

“You’re a stupid bull, is what you are.” Arya shoved him, but Gendry only laughed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Gendry waited for Arya to finish her bread and cheese before speaking again. “I could show you, if you wanted” he said quietly.

“Show me what?”

“You know. How to kiss proper, that sort of thing.”

Arya eyed him suspiciously. “Are you mocking me?”

“No, just offering.”

Arya hesitated. She wasn’t sure why she was considering his offer, but he seemed genuine… and after all, it was just lips. 

“Okay,” she said. “But if you’re mocking me I’ll punch you.”

Gendry grinned at that, then scooted closer and cupped her face with his hand. His fingers tangled in her loose hair, and Arya could feel how rough his thumb was when he stroked her cheek with it. Blacksmith’s hands, she thought.

When he kissed her, Arya realized how different it was from the kiss she had shared with Ned. Gendry sucked gently on her lower lip, almost teasingly, before urging his tongue into her mouth. Arya inhaled sharply, not expecting that, but didn’t push him away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Gendry’s neck and deepened the kiss. Arya could taste the ale Gendry had been drinking earlier, and thought it strange that it didn’t bother her. 

Gendry broke apart then, causing Arya to whine and try to pull him back in. She blushed when she realized what she was doing and immediately dropped her hands, but Gendry had already noticed, judging by the grin he gave her.

“I was better, wasn’t I?” he asked, barely suppressing a laugh.

Arya punched him.


End file.
